imaginationfandomcom-20200223-history
Juango
'''Juango '''was an ancient Empire in Asia that lasted from 302 B.C. to May 11, 1900. It was widely considered the greatest empire on Earth History Humble beginnings (302 BC-100BC) The Empire was founded in 302 B.C. when the kings of the small kingdoms of Ono and Ci agreed to join their land into one kingdom called Chi'Xung. It originally caused great controversy because of the big differences and a long history of violence and wars. In fact, some of the king subjects considered seceding (leaving) their land into different nations (although this didn't happen). Upon uniting, the kings decided to let a council of five of each of their most loyal subjects to rule the country. Instead, in 284 BC, the council of 10 voted to choose the new ruler of the kingdom. As a result, Thinh Bu, a subject of the king of Ci became the new king of Chi'Xung. When his reign started in 283 BC, there was a time of prosperity among the people, which lasted under the reign of his son, Xan Tsao (199 BC-166), and Xan's son, Tchang (166 BC-100BC). The Empire Expands (100 BC-56 AD) When Tho succeeded Tchang in 100 BC, Large empires in the north started growing. Fearing that it'll be conquered by one of the Empires, Tho embarked on an expansion to make sure Chi'Xung was safe for its citizens. With an army of 300,000 and a superior navy (even though it had only 50 ships), the empire greatly expanded to the Border of India and south of China in 70 BC. By 56 BC, the Empire was at the Korean Peninsula. Reforms and the Juango Revolution (57-1600) At its peak of power, Chi'Xung's influence in Asia greatly changed; the mighty empires of the north began to fall to Chi'Xung, the army and navy greatly improved and wealth flourished. In 87, It began a war with India which lasted for 10 years, with Chi'Xung taking control of it and parts of Pakistan. When Tho stepped down power to his cousin, Chit in 102, many problems faced the empire; unrest grew in new lands, the nobles were plotting to over throw the monarchy and mutinies in the navy began happening on a daily bases. To combat this, a series of reforms were put up in 110, which ended the unrests and the reforms continued until 1550, when the monarchy was overthrown by a group of nobles in an event called the Juango Revolution (named after the ringleader of it, Bako Juango). the nobles restored the council of 10 and dissolved the monarchy, creating the new empire of Juango. European attempts of gaining the empire (1600-1720) As the empire grew, it caught the attention of many European countries. Many have started their empires then, and as such, Juango became a prize to them. The first attempt to capture it was performed by the Swedish Empire in 1617. They sent 100 of their best ship to take the capital by force, but because of the rough journey, only one made it; it was easily captured by the Juango Armada. The Swedes attempted to take it again, but before it could be pulled off, the Swedish Empire collapsed. The Spanish attempted it in 1624. The armada made it, but it was overwhelmed by the JA. The Portuguese Empire attempted it in 1650 but also failed. The Dutch tried in 1688, but this time, they took a different approach: The soldiers traveled in a warship disguised as a merchant ship. When it arrived at the capital, they surprised attacked the city. Even though Juango won, this marked the first time an European army set foot on the land. Finally, the British Empire attacked Juango in 1718. They managed to capture the Philippines and Sri Lanka, but was reclaimed by Juango in 1720. The Russo-Juango War (1760-1769) Category:Kingdoms